Success in Failure
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: A failure is requested to exorcise a demon...but he has more to worry about...Summary sucks much... A LucarioXFroslass Pokemorph Fanfic. Mostly One-shot-could become a chapter story!
1. The Mission

-**Hi to everyone who reads this! I came up with this on the fly! Well, to be honest, I was watching an anime show and the idea they had for the story was delicious. I changed the wording, names and such…but you do know that the idea is NOT originally mine, Ok? The story's mine-not the idea. I don't want any flames on this! I hope you like it…Oh, a note: all Pokémon in this story are Pokémorphs…basically a Lucario X Froslass one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

"Argh! Please stop! I beg of you!"

"Nuh-huh. Not until you cum!"

The Houndoom was on the ground, trying to keep the demon from sucking him off.

"No, no, no. Argh!" he roared as he came.

He came all over the place, including the demon.

"Oh my, you came lots," the demon purred.

She nudged the Houndoom, but it didn't respond.

"Aww, he's dead…oh, well," she said.

She disappeared from the area, leaving the dead Houndoom on the ground…

"That's the eleventh kill that demon has done!"

"It must be exorcised!"

"Do something!"

Those were some of the complaints that were issued to Commander Emboar the next day. With his knights holding back the crowd, he went to the throne room to think.

"Argh. The people are right-we need to exorcised that demon," he groaned.

His assistant, an Espeon, looked over to him and sighed.

"Do you know of anyone who can?" she asked.

"Hmm…wait, don't we know of one soldier we can use?" he asked.

"Do you mean Riku, the failure of the Knight Academy?" she asked.

"Yes! Call him in!" he roared.

"Yes, my Lord," she said.

She ran out the room so that she could fulfill the commander's request.

_The Next Day…_

"Now that's the twelfth victim to date!"

"What are you gonna do about it?!"

The village men came into throne room and cornered the commander and his assistant, saying that another villager was killed by the demon.

"We've asked someone to come and help with this problem," Espeon said.

"You sure it's not another screw-up?" an Arcanine roared.

"Trust me, it won't be a problem," Espeon said.

"Your Lordship, Riku Sakuro is entering the throne room," a knight said.

The men made a path as the Lucario pass through the room. He wore a black cloak, white arm guards, black pants, and a white shirt with a hole so that his chest spike could be seen. On his back was a scabbard that held his sword-Aura Saber: a blade that glows blue when it's in Riku's hand. His most noteworthy feature was his hair, which was blue with white streaks and covered his eyes.

"Men, be at ease. He may look sweet, but we have hired him to exorcise the demon," Espeon said

"Huh?" Riku said.

"Come to my study, Riku," Emboar said.

The trio left the village men in the throne room and entered the commander's study. After that, they told them the cause of the call.

"A Succubus, you say?" Riku asked.

"Yes. She comes and suck the life out of men," Espeon explained, "A number of our men has fallen because of her."

"I see…but I'm no exorcist," Riku said, "I got a letter from my commander to be here."

"Well, then…I'm your new commander," Emboar said, "And I ordered you to exorcise that demon."

Riku kept silent as the commander wrote off his failure at the Knight Academy.

"You should thank me for you to die fighting a Succubus," the commander finished.

Riku looked at Emboar and raised his hand.

"You wish to speak?" Emboar asked.

"If I do defeat the Succubus, don't I get a reward?" Riku asked.

Both Emboar and Espeon were surprised at his question.

"A reward? Do you think you could defeat her?" the commander asked.

"Why would you order me to do so if it was impossible?" he asked.

"True. When you succeed, we'll talk about it," Emboar replied.

The commander then dismissed Riku out of the room.

Riku headed to the balcony, thinking about the battles. However, his mind drifted back home, where he was shamed. His low grades in the Knight Academy broke the record, making him the biggest failure. It wasn't because of his smarts, due that he was a genius when he was younger. He shook his head, wiping away the memories. He then unsheathed his sword, its blue glow shining like a star. He looked in it, seeing his reflection in it.

"Hmm, garlic and crosses won't work…I think," he said to himself.

He sheathed his sword and walked to his room. Unknown to him, someone was watching him, a smile on her face.

"Hmm, so he's the one who came from Ota…"

When Riku entered the room, he was met with an intruder.

"Hi. You're late."

Riku looked up to take a good look at the intruder. The intruder was white and blue; her blue horns glowed in the light. She wore a one piece sarong covered by her kimono, which barely covered her D-cup breasts. The only marking she had was a diamond under her left eye.

"Um…who are you?" Riku asked.

"My name is Skarina Frosturia," she said, "It's kinda long, so you can call me Skarina."

"Hmm…are you a prostitute?" he asked next.

"Maybe I am…" she purred.

She floated up to his face and examined him.

"Your face says a lot will come out," Skarina purred.

"A lot? A lot of what?" he asked.

"Semen," she replied sweetly.

Riku looked at her nervously, unsure what to say.

"S-so, are you a girl from Nirvano?" Riku asked, his nerve returning.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired.

"You're pretty cute…" he said.

"Really? That's the first time a male has called me cute!" she squealed.

"Huh? 'male'?" he said.

He then noticed her icy bat wings on her back, as well as an ice demon tail. Riku put two and two together and looked at her in shock.

"W-wait. Ar-are you…a demon?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"A Succubus, to be precise," Skarina purred.

"So those twelve dead villagers…" Riku gasped.

"To be honest, I DIDN'T want to kill them," she responded, "I just suck out a LITTLE semen…and they died."

Riku backed away and unsheathed his blade, the aura surrounding it sharpening the blade.

"You're…you're a monster!" he yelled.

She giggled at his response and, using her telepathy, took the blade out of his hand and put it across the room, out of his reach.

"If you're going to unsheathe your 'sword'…I prefer the other one," she purred.

She pointed her finger at the midsection of his pants, ripping it apart, and revealing his member. She then used her telepathy to lift him from where he stood and tossed him on the bed.

"Argh…" he moaned, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Whatever it is a Succubus does, silly," she said, floating above him.

"And what would that be?" he groaned.

"Tit-ty-fuck-ing," Skarina cooed, enouncing each syllable.

"What?!" he said.

"Don't worry-it feels very good," she said, "and if you end up dead like the others…I am truly sorry!"

She floated down near his member and began jerking it. After a few minutes, Riku's member became full-mast, which made Skarina very happy.

"Well, you're so hard," Skarina said.

She then moved so that his member was between her two breasts, enveloped in them.

"Let-let me go!" he said.

"You want me to?" Skarina mocked.

She began her motions, moving up and down, sending pleasure to Riku. _Damn it! This feels so good…but I…I _ He couldn't continue his train of thought as she continued her motions.

"I love titty fucking," she purred.

"Why is that?" Riku moaned.

"Because men like you enjoyed having their dicks sandwiched between huge tits," she responded.

"Argh! S-stop it!" he groaned.

"Do you really think I'd obey and order from you?" she said.

Riku was readying a comeback, but Skarina didn't let him as he continued to rub her tits on him.

"Hmm…I think you're almost there," she purred, "I'll rub it hard."

"Aww…This feels so good that I might die…" he moaned.

"Then die! Die! Die between my tits!" she cooed.

Soon, Riku felt the pressure in his loins, ready to release.

"Oh, no! I'm c…" he began.

Soon, he shot out a stream of semen into the air, which rained down onto Froslass.

"Wow, so much came out!" Skarina purred.

One stream hit her in the face, which she licked up off her cheek.

"Wow! So delicious!" she said.

When she looked back at Riku, she couldn't believe it.

"You're not dead?" she asked.

Riku's answer came out with a groan. She then looked at his used member and poked it.

"I wonder if I can get more out," she said.

With that she continued tit-fucking him, with him shooting out more cum than before. After his third load, she licked off some of his come off her hands.

"I have never met someone like you," she said.

"I'm one of a kind…" Riku groaned.

"Maybe I'll give you a special service," she purred.

"What-what kind of special service?" he asked.

"Since you came lots, I'll suck on it," she purred.

She continued her ministrations as she began sucking on it.

"Doing this with my tits and mouth feels like Heaven for you, right?" she purred.

"Hell is more like it…" he groaned.

He didn't want to admit it, but he felt he was on cloud nine, enjoying the way she sucked him.

"Stop it. You know it's futile to hold back when fucking a Succubus, right?" she purred.

She sped up her ministrations, making his mind go nuts.

"I'll do anything you ask! Just stop!" he cried. Skarina stopped and looked at him.

"Anything?" she said.

"Anything," he moaned.

"Well, then-I have one request," she replied.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked him in the face and smiled.

"Cum lots and die, 'kay?" she purred.

Riku's eyes went wide as she went back to her activity. She then quicken her pace, rushing his cum out.

"This time, I'll suck out all of your cum and you'll go to Heaven for sure," Skarina purred.

Riku's eyes went wide when she said that.

"This last suck is my parting gift to you," she continued, "Farewell."

She finished her actions with one last suck, pulling his pelvis with her. Riku yelled as his cum was jettisoned into her mouth, filling the cavern with every inch of his cum. The two dropped down, his cum leaking out of her mouth. She removed her mouth and smiled.

"Wow! That was so yummy!" she purred.

Riku groaned as he tried to move, but couldn't.

"No way! You're still alive?!" she said, shocked, "My titty fucking usually sends them straight to Heaven!"

Riku propped himself up and looked at her.

"Are-are you really a Lucario? Are you really human?" she asked.

"Do-Do I look like a Mareep to you?" he asked.

She looked down and saw that his member was still full-mast.

"Impossible!" she said.

Then, an idea clicked in her head. _If he didn't die of my tits, I know what will… _

"It seems you have an unusually high amount of semen," she said.

"So?" he rebuffed.

"So, it's decided-I'll fuck you with my pussy as a special service," she purred.

"What?" he said. _My-My first time is going to be with a Succubus?! _

She removed the bottom of her sarong out of the way, revealing her treasured honeypot.

"You might die when I insert it…but you realize you're very lucky," she said.

She lowered herself down on his rod, enveloping it until all of him was inside. Riku groaned as he felt her cunny wrap around him.

"Are you melting?" she asked, "My demon pussy is the best!"

She began the motions as she rocked herself onto him.

"Hmm…you feel the need to cum now, don'cha?" Skarina purred.

"This feels great…" he moaned, "I might die..."

If he thought he was on cloud nine then, now he felt like he was in heaven.

"If you come a lot, I'll let you touch my tits as a reward," she said.

Riku looked at her longingly, wanting to touch her beautiful tits.

"You love tits, do you?" she giggled.

Riku could only nod as he continued in the euphoria that is her pussy.

"Come on. Can you touch them?" she taunted.

Riku used the last of his strength and put his hand on her tit. Soon, a bright blue light shone through the room, enveloping Skarina.

"Wha? What's going on?" she said.

Suddenly, she felt pleasure coursed through her like electricity.

"Why? Why do my tits feel so good?" she moaned.

Riku felt energy course through him, giving him extra energy. _Now, it's my turn. _ He reached up and removed the sarong that covered her breasts and placed his hands on them. Skarina couldn't believe it-the tables had turned. Soon, Riku juggled her breasts as he began thrusting into her, making her scream in pleasure. As he continued his attacks, his hair became frizzed and spiky-Super Sayian style.

"T-this is impossible," she moaned, "you're touching my tits…and it feels so good!"

She began to move her hips faster, increasing the pleasure for the both of them.

"Please stop moving so much…I'm very close," Riku moaned.

"There's no way…I'm a demon, but your penis is making me cum," she cooed.

"Oh, god! I'm…I'…" Riku moaned.

"A-A demon can't cum from a male!" she cooed.

Riku continued to juggle her breasts in his hands, loving the feel of her skin.

"This feels so good…I'll die!" Riku moaned.

He quickens his pace, trying to finish her off.

"A demon can't cum…can't cum…" she screamed, "I'm cumming!"

"So…am I!" he groaned.

Skarina's pussy squeezed the daylights out of him, making him release his cream deep into her womb.

"So deep…so much is going in," she cooed.

"Her pussy is sucking me in," Riku moaned.

Even in her tight snatch, most of their mixed juices leaked out of her.

"I…I want more," she purred.

_More…is she serious? _"There is no more," he groaned, "I'll die."

She fell on him, both of them still connected.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"R-Riku," he replied.

"Riku…I'll remember it…for you," she moaned.

She lifted her hips up and held it there for a minute.

"Welcome to Heaven…" she finished.

She dropped her hips, hilting him deep into her.

"AHHHHH!" he roared as darkness took him...

_Next Day…_

Riku opened his eyes and saw nothing but the ceiling. _Am I dead?_

"Good morning," Skarina said.

When Riku saw Skarina and he jumped up and backed up against the wall.

"Wha? Th-there're Succubi in Heaven, too?" he said.

"Silly. You're not dead," she purred, "You're still in Nirvano."

"Oh. And what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have decided to stay with you," Skarina said, "I love your dick, Riku!"

"Eh?!" Riku exclaimed.

Skarina pressed her breasts onto Riku's chest, looking at him-smiling.

"If you let me titty fuck you every day, I won't attack anyone else," she cooed.

"Hm, that's fine, I guess," Riku said.

"But if you don't let me, I'll continue attacking the villagers," she finished.

"Uh…I guess me exorcising you isn't on the table, huh?" he chuckled.

"But you did!" Skarina said, "I came a lot!"

"Wow…" Riku breathed.

"So that is why…I'll be your sex slave!" she cheered.

She hugged Riku tightly, her breasts rubbing against Riku's chest…

"What?!"

Riku entered the study room with Skarina floating in the air and hanging on Riku's arm.

The commander and secretary were, say the least, surprised.

"So…that's the Succubus that killed twelve men?" Espeon said.

"Yeah…and she promised to not attack anyone else," Riku said.

"Well…I can't trust the word of a demon," Emboar said.

Skarina looked at Emboar with the evil eyes.

"Rude humans…I'll eat you up!" she roared.

Skarina showed her fangs at Emboar and Espeon, making them flinch.

"So…What's my reward?" Riku asked.

"Reward?! Um…come back later," Emboar said.

"Okay!" Riku cheered.

Riku and Skarina left Emboar and Espeon in the study.

"What could be a great reward?" Emboar asked.

"Hmm…Oh!" Espeon said.

She whispered it in his ear, making Emboar smile big.

"You're smarter than you look…" Emboar said.

The duo stayed in the room, finalizing their evil plan…

-**Well that's that. I hope this story is good for everyone. Now, I can continue this story, but I need reviews saying I should continue this story! Thank you for reading and, of course, read & review!**


	2. The Reward

**Okay! Since so many people want me to continue this story…I guess I can't say no. So, here's Chapter 2: The Reward!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Game Freak! **

After 'exorcising' Skarina the day before, Riku waited in his room while Skarina kept fluttering around the room with a bored look on her face.

"Ohh, I'm so bored," Skarina moaned.

She then eyed Riku and smiled mischievously.

"Ohh, Riku~" she purred.

"Hmm?" Riku said.

"Can we have some fun?" she asked seductively.

"Not now," Riku said.

She pouted first before she smiled seductively at him, making Riku nervous.

"Now, now...If you don't do it, I'll just attack another villager," she purred.

Riku looked at her with wide eyes (even though his eyes were covered by his hair).

"You're kidding, right?" Riku said.

"Nope!" Skarina smiled.

"Fine…" Riku said.

He was about to undress before the Espeon secretary walked into the room.

"Commander wants to see you," she said.

"Uh, okay," Riku said.

Espeon smiled and left the room.

"Well, no fun for you," Riku laughed.

Skarina pouted as she followed Riku to the commander's room.

_I WILL get my revenge, Espeon! Just you wait… _

Riku and Skarina walked into the Commander's room, who was sitting behind his desk.

"Yes?" Riku asked.

"I've had decided your reward," Emboar said.

"Okay," Riku responded.

"Your reward is to escort my wife to the other side of Nirvano, a day's journey," he stated.

"Is that all, sir?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Serina will explain the rest. Now, go," Emboar finished.

Riku nodded and walked out the room while Skarina continued watching Emboar.

_Something's not right…_

When Riku walked outside he saw Serina (Espeon) standing next to very busty Lopunny. She wore a elegant purple dress with a white headdress, covering her light pink hair and long ears.

"This is Mistress Kairi, Riku," she said.

"Good day, Mistress Kairi," Riku said.

"I'm happy that a knight is escorting me," she replied.

As she bowed to him, Riku gulped as he eyed her D+ bust.

_Wow…hers looks bigger than Skarina..._

Skarina floated behind Riku and smiled.

"That's my Riku!" she cheered.

Kairi eyed the Succubus and smiled.

"So, is this demon exorcised?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Riku nodded.

Kairi nodded and walked over to the Rapidash they were going to ride. Before Riku headed to the fire horse, Serina grasped his arm and looked at him.

"Yes?" he said.

"A little more information…she hasn't been touched in three months, so she is unbelievably horny-desperate for a man's touch," Serina explained.

"Okay…" Riku trailed off.

He then got on the Rapidash's back and pulled Kairi up, placing her behind him.

"Hya!" Riku yelled.

Rapidash began galloping to their destination. As they rode, Kairi tighten her arms around Riku's waist, pressing her breasts onto his back. Riku tried not to look back as he rode Rapidash.

_Wow…her tits are bigger than Skarina…_

Suddenly, Kairi broke his train of thought.

"I…need to rest," she said, "Can we stop?"

Riku nodded and stopped near a grassy field next to a great oak. As Kairi stood next to the tree to rest, Riku searched his bag for his water bottle until Skarina appeared next to him.

"Hey, Skarina," Riku said.

"Hiya…got you a present," she purred.

She then handed him a slip of paper.

"What's this for?" Riku asked.

"For cumming so much! I love it!" she squealed.

Riku laughed and unrolled the paper. As he read the paper, his eyes widen.

"Where did you get this?" Riku asked.

Skarina looked at him and smiled.

"Well..." she began...

_Few hours ago…_

_Emboar was sitting at his desk filling out something before he turned to Serina as she entered his office. _

_"Did you give her the aphrodisiac?" Emboar asked. _

_"Yes, commander," Serina said. _

_Emboar smiled as he rose from his desk. _

_"Hm-hm. With that, my 'darling' wife will commit adultery with that failure, giving me a reason to divorce her," Emboar said, "And with that, I'll control her soldiers and conquer Ota!" _

_"What about Riku?" Serina asked. _

_"Hmm…he'll be executed for committing adultery," he replied. _

_He then clutched his chest as pain coursed through him. _

_"Argh!" he roared. _

_"Are you okay?" Serina asked, "Your heart can't take much stress or excitement."_

_"I'll…be fine…let's just go," Emboar winced. _

_As the two left the room, Skarina appeared next to Emboar's chair and giggled._

_"Riku's gonna like this," she squealed. _

_She grabbed the paper and teleport to where Riku was…_

"Wow!" Riku said.

"Hm…I did good," she purred.

"Riku! I need your assistance!" Kairi yelled.

Riku got up and walked toward Kairi, leaving a smiling Skarina holding her face in happiness.

"Yes, miss Kairi?" Riku asked.

She turned to Riku, her face redder than a Tamato Berry and her hands pushing up her breasts.

"Riku…I need you to squeeze them," she breathed.

Riku stood motionless as he continued to eye Kairi's luscious breasts.

_Wow…I mean…uh… _

"But Miss Kairi, you're married," Riku said.

"Aren't you a knight?" she asked.

"Yes…but," Riku countered.

"So...Are you going to leave a damsel in distress?" she asked.

Riku looked at Kairi and sighed.

"Yes, Miss Kairi," Riku said.

"Just call me Kairi, Sirknight," she said.

She then leaned forward and placed her hands onto the tree, shaking her rump at him.

"Come, my knight," she purred.

Riku sighed and leaned forward onto Kairi, placing his hands on her breasts. He gave them a good squeeze, earning a moan from her.

"Mi-Kairi, are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Yes…now squeeze them more," she moaned.

Riku obliged and squeeze them more. When he squeezed her again, he was rewarded with twin streams of milk gushing out of her breasts.

"Ahh!" she purred.

"Kairi!" Riku yelled.

"It's…okay," she purred, "Continue..."

Riku nodded and continued to squeeze more milk out. As he does this, Kairi began rubbing her rump against his now hardening member, creating pain for him.

"Nnrg…" Riku groaned.

He unknowingly squeezed Kairi's breasts very hard, making her gush out a waterfall of her milk.

"Ahhh! Rikuuu!" she howled.

After her flood finished, she turned her head and saw Riku's harden, clothed member sandwiched between her rump.

"Oh, my. I see you are in need in help," she said.

She sat on the grass and stared at his member throbbing in its prison.

"Are you in any pain, my knight?" she asked.

Riku shook his head for no but with all of his trembling, his body was saying yes.

"Oh, you poor thing. Let me cure you," she purred.

She grabbed the helm of his pants and pulled it down, releasing him from his prison.

"Oh, my! It's so big!" she said, shocked.

_He's bigger than my husband…hmm, so tasty…_

She kissed the tip and ran her tongue on his length, making him shudder.

"Miss Kairi, you…don't have to…do this," he groaned.

"But I want to. It's thanks for curing me," she purred.

She then swallowed his length deep into her mouth, making him growl and release a string of pre into her mouth.

"Salty…but tasty..." she cooed.

After a full minute, she then removed her mouth from him, making him whine.

"K-Kairi…why you stop?" he whined.

"Don't worry, my knight. I'm going to make it even better," she replied.

She then removed her top and bra, releasing her milk-soaked breasts to the world.

"What do you think of my breasts, sir knight?" she purred.

"T-t-they're…beautiful," he replied.

She smiled as she sandwiched his member between her breasts and rubbed them, giving Riku back his pleasure.

"Oh, my…Miss Kairi," he moaned.

She giggled at him and engulfed his member into her mouth, making Riku face skyward. With the combination of her breasts and her talented tongue and mouth, Riku couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm…gonna cum…" he whimpered.

"Let it out," she purred.

Riku roared as he released his cream into her mouth.

"Mmph!" she moaned.

Her cheeks bulged as more of his cream filled her mouth. Soon, she couldn't hold anymore and released it, making his cum coat her breasts and face.

"Wow! You were backed up," she purred.

Riku blushed as he looked at the cum drenched face of Kairi.

"Um…thank you," he said.

Suddenly, the duo turned and saw Commander Emboar and Serina popped out of some bushes south of them.

"Ha-ha! I caught you!" he roared.

"Huh?" Riku said.

"Husband!" Kairi shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

"It worked! Now I will divorce you, my slutty wife!" Emboar shouted.

Riku looked at Emboar with anger in his eyes.

"What?!" Riku roared.

"And as for you…you'll be executed! Soon, I will-" Emboar shouted.

Suddenly, he then clutched his chest and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Commander!" Serina shouted.

She tried to move to him, but Skarina caught her and held her down.

"No-no!" she purred.

Serina struggled against Skarina until Skarina kissed her, knocking her out.

"There, that should do it!" she purred.

Riku laughed and helped Kairi up and rode back to Nirvano, with the fainted commander carried by Skarina's psychic powers. When they reached Nirvano, Riku placed the commander into a jail cell. Riku wanted to place Serina into jail, but Skarina stopped him.

"Why?" he asked. "I have my reasons," she purred.

Riku shrugged and walked up to Kairi's room to see if she needed anything.

"No need, Riku. I'm fine," she said.

Riku nodded and was about to walk out until Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"Huh?" Riku asked, dumbfounded.

"Please, let me thank you," she said.

"But you did already," he responded.

She shook her head and pulled him toward her bed. After tossing him onto the bed and shedding all of her clothes, she hopped onto the bed and overshadowed his body.

"Please, ravish me, sir knight," she purred.

Riku looked at her and nodded.

"No problem, milady," he said.

He then reached up and massaged her breasts, earning a moan from her.

"Please, suck on them," she moaned.

Riku nodded and grasped one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Ahh!" she squealed.

As he sucked on her nipple, he saw Serina strapped to a chair, watching the dirty deed in front of her.

"Hmm?!" he mumbled.

Skarina floated down and licked his ear.

"Just focus on Kairi for now, master," she purred.

Riku nodded and returned his attention to Kairi. He then sucked harder on her nipple, making her scream.

"If you suck that hard, I'll release my milk!" she screamed.

Riku continued his sucking until he received her creamy milk.

_So sweet and tasty…just like Oran Berry Ice Cream..._

He then removed his mouth and turned his attention to her nipple.

"Ahh! Feels so good!" she purred.

Riku then upped the pleasure by sucking on both of her breasts, pulling them as he sucked.

"Riku!" she purred.

As he continued, Kairi then rubbed her wet lips onto his clothed member, soaking it with her juices.

"Put something in me!" she purred heatedly.

Riku stopped his attack and removed his pants, revealing his stone-hard member to her.

"Ooh…" she purred.

She placed her lower lips onto his tip, rubbing it furiously.

"Miss…Miss Kairi," he moaned.

She then slipped down onto Riku, encasing him in her warm folds. Both of them moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of each other.

"Move," she purred.

Riku began thrusting upward into Kairi, making her moan loudly.

"Please, continue to suck on my breasts!" she begged.

Riku smiled as he placed her nipples in his mouth and sucked on her breasts. She responded back by releasing her milk all over the place. Riku turned his attention to his Succubus and saw that Skarina had her fist deep into the now naked Serina's pussy, which was soaking the chair. Riku wanted to say something, except his mouth was full with Kairi's breasts and her snatch was gripping her member tightly. Soon, he was ready to cum…but didn't know where.

"Kairi…I'm gonna cum!" he shouted.

"Cum in me! I wanna feel it inside!" she moaned.

Riku nodded and hilted himself deep into Kairi, making him release his cream into her womb. Kairi moaned loudly and drenched Riku's waist with her cum. After they finished releasing their juices, Kairi fell onto the Riku's side and fell asleep, deep in her euphoria. Riku smiled and was about to sleep until Skarina gripped his soaked and hard member and smiled.

"Skarina…" he moaned.

"Don't sleep just yet…we need to punish someone," she purred.

She then used her psychic powers to lift and pulled Serina over to them.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she cried.

"Don't worry…you'll love it!" Skarina purred.

She then placed Serina over Riku, his tip kissing her lips.

"Please, don't!" Serina cried.

"Aw…is it your first time?" Skarina asked.

"Y-yes!" Serina screamed.

"Hmm…too bad," Skarina purred darkly.

She then pushed Serina down onto Riku, demolishing her hymen and hilting her onto Riku.

"AHHH! IT HURTS!" she screamed.

Skarina kissed Serina to shut her up. After a minute, Skarina detached her lips and looked at Riku.

"Do it," she purred, "Fuck my bitch!"

Riku nodded and began thrusting into the Espeon, making her scream in pain. Soon, Serina's screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Skarina looked on as her master was fucking her bitch, which made her horny. Skarina removed her sarong and used her demon powers to create a white double-ended strap-on.

"Skarina?" Riku said.

"This is my revenge for messing up our fun this morning," Skarina said.

As Skarina equipped the strap-on, Serina looked back and saw Skarina's member and grinned.

"Destroy my ass, master!" Serina moaned, "Re-shape this bitch's ass!"

"Ooh...she's broken in. Well, I don't leave a lady waiting," Skarina said.

Skarina lined up with the puckered hole and quickly thrust her 'member' deep into Serina's virgin asshole.

"Ahh!" Serina screamed.

Riku stopped thrusting into Serina's pussy so that Serina would adjust to Skarina's penetration in her ass. After another minute, Riku and Skarina began thrusting into Serina in sync, making her cry in pleasure.

"This feels so good!" she screamed.

Skarina then reached around Serina and began massaging one of her breasts while she stroked Serina's twin prong tail.

"Arecus! This feels heavenly!" she moaned.

Skarina's actions made Serina released twin streams of milk onto Riku's chest, soaking it. Riku then placed his mouth onto her leaking tit and sucked on it furiously. Serina couldn't take much more and came onto Riku. Skarina was angry and began speeding up her thrusts into Serina's ass, making her cry.

"Stop! I can't take anymore!" she screamed.

Riku winced as Serina's pussy began to tighten around his member as Skarina punished her ass.

"I'm gonna cum!" Riku moaned.

"Cum in me, my knight! Claim this slut!" Serina roared.

Riku hilted himself and released his third load into Serina, making her hang her tongue out in euphoria. She came again and fell onto Riku as Skarina continued her punishing into her ass.

"I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

Skarina released her juices into Serina's ass, pushing Serina to her fourth orgasm of the day. The two females collapsed onto Riku, who just smiled as he fell asleep.

_Next Day…_

"Ha-ha! Today is a momentous day!"

Walking down the hall was a richly dressed Sableye, flanked by two of his Marowak guards. He then reached double doors and opened them. He was greeted by Commander Emboar and his assistant Espeon.

"Well, did you finish the document?" Sableye said.

"It is done, Prince Eric," Emboar said.

"So with this, you'll join me in invading Ota, and we'll overthrow that idiotic King Richard," Eric said.

"Yes," Emboar said.

Eric signed the document and pushed it toward it to Emboar.

"By the way, have you heard about Riku Sakuro?" Emboar asked.

"You mean that failure from the Knight Academy? He's a joke!" Eric laughed.

Emboar's eyes squinted at Eric, but kept his composure.

"And…what would you say if he had outsmarted you?" Emboar asked.

"That'll never happen!" Eric said.

"Sure about that? Because…" Emboar said.

He then grabbed his chest and yanked upward, removing the disguise. Eric then saw that 'Emboar' was actually Riku himself.

"What the hell?" Eric shouted.

"Hm…You have admitted of invading Ota and plan a coup against the crown," Riku said.

"I never said that!" Eric lied.

"Look here! You just sign this!" Riku said, holding up the paper to Eric's face.

Eric and his knights were then surrounded by ten of the guards Riku called earlier.

"What is this?" Eric said.

"You will pay for your crimes, my _Prince…_" Riku said.

Eric was dragged out of the room by two of the guards.

"You'll pay for this!" Eric yelled.

Riku laughed as Skarina appeared next to him and hugged him tightly.

"That's my Riku!" she purred.

Serina walked over and hugged Riku, glaring at Skarina.

"You mean _our Riku, master,"_ Serina growled.

The two females glared at each other as their Riku smiled to himself, his eyes gleaming.

_I love this life!_

_Camp near Ota…_

The night covered the kingdom of Ota, the moon spotlighting the castle. Near the castle was a camp, where a busty female knight eyed the sky. She was a Zoroark, her long, purple mane flowing behind her. She wore a purple cape with a purple armored bra and dark purple armor thong, complete with black shoulder pads and purple leg guards. Her sword, Blacklust, was in its scabbard on her back, glowing beautifully. She was deep in thought as she looked up to the sky.

_Hmm…soon, we'll conquer this kingdom, I swear!_

**Whew, that was hard. I didn't watch the anime, making it hard to remember it. So I had to improvise and add a little spice into this. Hope this is a good second chapter! Thank you all!**

**BlitzSarecus is storm diving outta here!**


	3. The New Enemy!

**Well…the reviews for this story make me want to continue it. So, here's chapter 3: A New Position! Enjoy this…cause this will contain a double lemon! Hehehe….**

In the kingdom of Ota, the king was sitting on his throne. He, being a Medicham, was quietly meditating on the opposing threat. The rebels of the kingdom, known as the Rushians, were continuing to create disorder in the kingdom. Their leader, a Zoroark named Gladys, tries her best to make him surrender, but to no avail. However, the king knew that with each attack, the rebels would convince others to join their cause. With the rising number of rebels on the way, he kept thinking of a way to end this.

"Maybe if we catch Gladys…we can end this problem," the king said.

However, the king had a problem with his son, Prince Eric, as he was so immature to take the throne. Suddenly, one of his generals, a wise Gallade, came rushing in.

"My liege…Prince Eric, your son, had planned a coup d'état against you," he said.

"Hmph…so it was true," he mumbled, "Probably cause I didn't pass him the throne."

"But, that is not all," Gallade said.

"What? What else is there, Gaul?" the king asked.

"The person who found this out and ended the revolt…is Riku," Gaul said.

"Riku? My son?" the king said.

"Yes…despite failing the Knight Exam, he outsmarted Eric and his accomplice," Gaul replied.

"Oh…maybe he can help us," the king said.

"With all due respect…sire…is you sure about that?" Gaul asked.

"…Yes. Send Rukia to bring him in!" the king yelled.

"Will do, sire!" Gaul said. He then rushed out of the throne, leaving the king in deep thought.

_How? How did you do it, Riku?_

_In another room…_

"Damn that Riku!"

In his own room was the king's right-hand man, a Simisage named Ansem. He was angry that Riku would be a general in the army.

"No…I will not detour. Yes…I'll give him an assignment that will get him out of the way," he growled.

He looked at the moon, waiting for the next day…

_Next Morning…_

–Knock, Knock-

"Uh…who could that be?" Riku groaned.

When Riku opened the door, he saw a sexy Mightyena Pokémorph standing in his face. She was wearing her traditional silver female armour bustier with her armored thong that held the scabbard of her sword Darkwing. Her long black hair flowed behind her as her piercing blue eyes stared into Riku's soul. However, Riku's eyes couldn't divert themselves away from her bouncy CC-cup breasts.

_Oh, wow…if I could touch those… _

Riku shook his head and looked at her.

"Um…what's up, Rukia?" Riku asked.

"Ugh…your dad wants you," she scoffed.

Riku shrugged as he followed his eye candy to the throne room.

_Her tail goes well with her ass! Man, if I could…ugh, later…_

Rukia gestured to the throne room, in which Riku nodded. As Riku and Rukia entered the throne room, they saw the king on his throne while his subordinate was standing at the side. Riku got on his knee as he bowed to King Richard.

"Well, since it's a little late to return to nobility, I suggest you complete your knightly training," Richard said, "Plus I owe you a reward. I want to assign you to the covert forces."

Suddenly, Ansem interrupted the king.

"If I may, why don't we let him in on the other mission," Ansem said.

"You're not asking something absurd as to appoint him to general position?" Richard asked.

"Why not?" Ansem answered.

"Even with our current general, it's impossible!" Richard bellowed.

"Even so, if a graduate of the Knight Academy subdues Gladys-who has never lost-it would bring good publicity to the Academy," Ansem explained.

Before Richard could reply, Riku spoke up.

"Um…I'll accept the mission…but I have one request," he said.

Everyone stared at him in shock, wondering about his 'request'...

_Afterwards—_

Ansem was sitting at his desk when Rukia entered the room. Rukia handed him a slip of paper, which he read. Afterwards, he looked up at Rukia and nodded.

"Return this letter to Quan," he replied.

Rukia nodded as she was handed the paper.

"Also, I want you to join his as his guard," Ansem finished.

Rukia gasped at that but sighed and nodded.

"As you command…my lord," she said.

When she left the room, Ansem folded his hands together and smiled.

"Hmm…so he fell into the trap willingly. Rot and be a prisoner of war for all I care," he mumbled, "Now, while I'm still alive, I must force the academy to have a grievous error…

_General Room…_

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!"

"Calm down, Ryo."

"Yeah…no sense getting frustrated."

The General room was filled with the king's top three generals as well as an assistant. The one who was frustrated was Ryo, a gruff Machamp who had little patience. Gaul was trying to calm him down along with Sasuke, a Keldeo who was quick with a sword. Their assistant was a Mukrow who couldn't stand being in the room with these Generals.

"Who is this new general?" Ryo asked gruffly.

"Apparently, he's a graduate of the Knight Academy," Sasuke said.

"Argh! Coin! Why is he not here?" Ryo yelled, making the Mukrow angry.

"General Ryo, it's _Quan!_" the Mukrow yelled, "He should be here in-"

Soon the door opened and Rukia and Riku, with a transparent Skarina floating by him, entered the room. Rukia then let Riku by and Riku sat in the leader chair.

"What is this…_failure _doing here?" Ryo growled.

"Riku, here, is our new general," Quan said smartly.

"What?!" Ryo roared, "Coin, you jest!"

"As I say again, it's _Quan!" _Quan roared, "This decision was made by the king himself."

"Is he a fool?!" Ryo bellowed, "I'm leaving! I will not be made into a fool!"

As Ryo left the room, the rest of the generals followed him out. Riku sat in his chair, intimidated, as Skarina floated by him.

"Riku…you're a popular guy!" she squealed.

_Another room…_

Rukia handed Quan the letter she got from Ansem yesterday. Quan read the paper and saw one sentence: "Make the new general disappear."

"That's understandable," Quan said…

_Meanwhile…_

"Ahh! Go faster!"

Riku was lying on the bed while Skarina was being fucked by him and Serena. Skarina used her magic to make Serena have a 'dick' as well, making her drool. As of the moment, Skarina was bouncing onto Riku's lap while Serena continued her poundings into Skarina's ass.

"Master! How does it feel?" Serena asked, wincing.

"It feels so good! C'mon, Riku! Faster!" Skarina moaned.

Riku nodded and began pounding into the Succubus faster, making her tongue fall out of her mouth.

"C'mon! Both of you!" Skarina screamed.

Serena and Riku began pounding deeper into Skarina, making her moan out in ecstasy while her ass and thighs became crimson from the pounding she was getting.

"Ahh! I'm cumming!" she screamed.

Skarina released her juices as she tightens her hold onto her mates. Riku and Serena spewed their juices into her wanting holes. Skarina then panted as she released her magic on Serena, making her 'member' disappear. After that, the three lovers fell asleep on the bed, content from their love-making.

_Gladys' Camp…_

Gladys was standing next to one her knights and listened to his info.

"Graduated at the bottom of the class?" she said.

"Yep, in fact, his low grades broke the record," he replied.

"Hmph! I take that as a personal insult," she growled.

"So what should we do?" the knight asked.

Gladys clenched her fist as she looked down.

"I always accept a challenge," she growled.

_Morning…_

Riku was sitting in his chair with Skarina in front of him, holding a spoon of soup.

"Say 'ahhh'," she purred.

Riku opened his mouth as she placed the soup into his mouth.

"Mmm…yum," he said.

Skarina giggled until she heard the door open, disappearing from sight. Riku turned and saw Quan enter the room.

"You summon me?" Quan asked.

"Yeah…this is a horrible battlefield," Riku responded.

"Well, that's war for ya," he replied.

"So…why doesn't Gladys invade Ota? Is it some manner of logistics?" Riku asked.

Before Quan could answer, a gruff voice filled the room.

"It's not an answer your puny brain could comprehend."

Riku saw that Sasuke, Gaul, Ryo, and Rukia entered his room.

"Ah…came to pay your respects?" Riku asked.

"Far from it…resign from the general position," Ryo growled.

Riku looked at Ryo and looked at him.

"What if I don't wanna?" Riku asked.

Ryo growled as he pulled his sword out at Riku.

"Squabbling between ourselves won't help defeat the rebels," Riku said, "I'm going to investigate the camp."

"Your _investigation _will lead you nowhere. Draw your sword," Ryo growled.

"Sure…after I finish my breakfast," Riku said.

"Grr…that's it!" Ryo yelled.

Ryo was ready to charge until a knight barged in the room.

"Sir, the enemy infiltrated our lines!" the knight said.

"How many?" Ryo asked.

"Just one," the knight responded.

"Great…" Ryo growled.

He and the rest of the generals left the room, leaving Riku and Skarina in the room.

"The enemy is invading, Riku," she purred, "And the demon is about to invade."

"She already has," Riku said.

Suddenly, Riku heard cloths ripped and saw a luscious Zoroark with sword in hand walking up to him. She then pointed the sword at him, her face in seriousness.

"Are you Riku Sakuro?" she asked.

Riku smiled as he grabbed a cup of bread and held it to her.

"Yes, I am. Wanna eat breakfast with me?" he replied.

Gladys looked at Riku strangely before returning to her conversation.

"You're more of a fool than rumors say," she responded, "Why do you think I came here?"

"To discuss strategies how to break up the rebel forces," he responded.

Gladys looked at Riku and began to laugh before she returned to seriousness.

"You're too carefree. Your life is in danger. What sense do you have?" she responded.

Riku grabbed a slice of bread and ate one.

"…This sorta sense," he replied.

Gladys then laughed as she sheathed her sword.

"I won't kill you yet," she said as she left.

When she left, Skarina floated back down and hugged his neck.

"You sure are funny," she said.

"Who was that?" Riku asked.

"You don't know?" she asked.

Riku shook his head and smiled.

"Wanna find out?" he asked.

_Later… _

As the knights stood at the entrance of Gladys' camp, a cloaked figure walked up and stood next to the knight that guarded the entrance.

"So, you're the envoy," the knight said.

"…yes," the figure responded.

"You have no weapons?" the knight asked.

"Only the one between my legs that grows and shrinks," the figure responded.

"Vulgar scum…enter," the knight gestured.

The figure entered the camp and stood in front of Gladys.

"I will listen to your case," she said.

"One of your clan entered my castle…I just wanted to inform you of that," the cloaked figure said.

"What?" Gladys said.

The figured removed his hood and smiled at Gladys.

"It's you…Riku," she gasped.

"Long time no see…though we just met a few minutes ago," Riku joked.

"So you were acting incompetent? Well, you fooled me," she laughed.

"…You're a beauty," Riku said, throwing Gladys off her guard.

"Is this part of your 'act'? she questioned.

"Do people talk about your big tits?" Riku responded, ignoring her last question.

Riku's question threw her for a loop as she blushed a little while her tits bounced a little.

"I can't tell if you have any openings," she purred.

"Every inch of me is open. Tell me, what is your bust measurement?" Riku said.

"Defeat me, and I will tell you," she growled, "Do you have any combat skills?"

"Not really. I was hoping for you to teach me some," he laughed.

"Teach you some? I can't tell if you're an idiot or a genius," she laughed.

Gladys laughed with him before Riku calmed down.

"Can we talk in private?" Riku asked.

Gladys nodded her head and her army went away, leaving her with Riku.

"Are you gonna chop off my head?" she asked.

"No, I just want to confirm something: the reason you didn't conquer Ota these two years is because you didn't want to, right?" he started, "If you wanted to expand your kingdom, you would've conquered Ota a long time ago."

"I can take Ota whenever I please," she growled.

"And you command the rebel forces because there are too many roaming freely," he said, "The division would lead to anarchy, and that would lead to trouble."

Gladys' eyebrows twitched as Riku carefully grabbed each truth and threw it in her face.

"Would you like to surrender?" Riku asked.

"You honestly think I would?" she growled.

"Well, I promised the king that if I capture you, the death sentence would be lifted. They would go into labor, but none would be killed," Riku explained.

"Hmm…" she mumbled.

"Plus, if I killed you, a second or third 'Gladys' would rise and foreign lands would invade," he continued.

After he finished his explanation, Gladys looked at him and smiled.

"In response to your bravery, I will let you leave here alive," she said.

As Riku left her castle, Quan bumped into him. Quan didn't recognize him due to Riku covering his head, making him angry. Riku smiled as the two men went their way… Quan reached Gladys and bowed to her.

"Milady…" he said. "You again…" she said.

_Back at Ota…_

Riku was in a church kneeling down in front of a statue of the Goddess Arecus.

"I really hope she surrenders…though that sounds impossible," he said.

Suddenly, Skarina floated down to him and smiled.

"Riku, you really are a genius," she purred.

"What the…what are you doing here?" Riku asked, surprised that she was in a church.

"Demons can go to church…but the environment makes my tits bigger," she chuckled.

Riku then noticed that her usual D-cup breasts were now E-cup. Riku gulped as naughty thoughts popped into his mind.

_This is so wrong…thinking like that…but i want to touch her tits..._

Skarina then broke Riku out of his trance.

"You can suck them if you want," she purred.

She held her breasts in her hands as she smiled at him. Skarina floated down and sit on the floor as Riku closed in on her. Riku then bit down on her nipple as he sucked on them.

"Ah…Riku, you're so cute," she moaned.

As he continued his sucking, he noticed that her milk flowed into his mouth.

"My milk…" she moaned.

"You're lactating," Riku muffled.

"Don't forget this tit," she moaned.

Riku nodded as he attacked her other breast.

"Ahh…drink it…drink my milk," she moaned.

Riku increased his sucking and was rewarded with a gush of warm milk.

"Ahh…you're good at sucking," she moaned, "Even though I'm a demon, you're turning me on."

Riku lifted her up and continued sucking on her tits while Skarina, drunk with pleasure, thrust her tail into her pussy. Riku increased his assault on her as she moaned in pleasure.

"Skarina, your tits taste heavenly," Riku said.

After alternating between her milky tits, Riku placed both of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on her happily.

"This feels great!" she purred.

Soon, it was too much for the Succubus as she soaked her thighs and tail with her slick juices while giving Riku more of her milk. She then slumped on the wall and fell to the floor, taking Riku with her. As she gained a second breath, she saw Riku's shaft throbbed in the air.

"Skarina…" Riku breathed.

"C'mere. I'll titty-fuck you," she purred.

Riku sat in a chair as Skarina rubbed her tits on his member.

"Oh, my. Riku, your dick is throbbing already," she purred.

"My pelvis is going crazy," he moaned.

As Skarina continued her titty fucking, Riku sensed pressure in his shaft.

"I'm gonna pee," he moaned.

"It's okay-pee," she purred.

Riku grunted as he released a stream of silver that soaked her breasts, making them glisten in the light. Skarina smiled as she continued her attack on Riku.

"Fuck my tits more," she purred.

Skarina smirked as she rubbed her tits on his shaft, making him cry.

"Not that, Skarina," he moaned.

Riku couldn't help himself as Skarina kept assaulting his member with her breasts and tongue.

"Cum, master. Just cum!" she purred, "I want you to release your semen."

Riku kept trying to hold back from releasing his seed, but failed as Skarina continued the dirty talking.

"Cum! Cum! In front of Arecus herself, I want you to release your seed!" she purred.

"No…Skarina, I'm gonna cum!" he winced.

That was all he wrote as Riku released his seed into the air, making Skarina happy.

"Healthy boy! You came lots, Riku!" she purred.

"That's because of you," Riku shuddered.

Skarina stayed in her position as cum rained down and stained her body.

"Riku, your dick cums a lot…so I love it!" she purred.

_In Gladys' castle..._

"Single combat?" Gladys asked.

"Yes, there is to be single combat between you and the new general," Quan said.

"Ah…did Ryo organize this?" Gladys asked.

"For the general, yes," Quan replied.

"Well, isn't it convenient? The general in question just came to visit me," she laughed.

"What? No way…" Quan said.

Gladys smiled as she prepped for battle.

"So…how do they want us to fight?" she asked.

**Wow, that was a little exhausting…but I finished this. So, we gonna find out about the type of combat between Gladys and Riku. The next Chapter is called: The Victory. That will consist of two lemons as well as the chapter before last! So continue reading and review!**

**BlitzSarecus is storming outta here!**


End file.
